The beast is on the hunt
by RolioKi
Summary: "You will only belong to me ..."


**_Fandom: CreepyPasta._**

 ** _Reting: R_**

 ** _Size: Drabble,_** ** _2 pages_**

 ** _Number of parts: 1_**

 ** _Status: finished_**

 ** _Description: "You will only belong to me ..."_**

 ** _Dedication: Well, to all_**

 ** _Publication on other resources: No, of course!_**

* * *

 _1\. The beast is on the hunt._

 _"The evening casts its shadows on the city, broken by the light of street lamps. The wind is shrill and very exciting. I walk along the dark side of the city, like one of these shadows, in a hood tightly pulled over my head and in a blue mask. I breathe in smells, I catch it in the middle of a thousand. - Its smell. The fragrance of her spirits I caught right away - she was walking home through this street with high lanterns and benches. It's hurrying, it's cold. Through the perfume breaks its scent. Mmm ... How does it smell. I speed up the step, I go along the train of aroma to her house. Heat from the light burning in the windows. He does not sleep. Well, good. Without problems I overcome the obstacle from the door and fences. How stupid it is to stop me. When I so need your body. Your soul. Do you take a bath? Excellent. Slowly I pass along the corridor into the room, carcass behind me light. Waiting for you, licking, barely holding back, so as not to visit you in the shower. A click of the door, a soft sigh, the aroma of your gel and body ... You're close. Your hand reaches for the switch, but I do not give you a chance. Today we play by my rules. I press your elegant body against the wall, I myself cling to you, tearing off this so disturbing blue mask. You cry out, but I shut your mouth with your hand, feeling your hot tongue in the palm of your hand and I understand how the roof blows from excitement. "I was bored, Nick ..." - only I can croak, I fall to your neck, biting a throbbing vein. You fight, you hit me with your fists, but it just teases me. I love the feel of your fists. I change my hand to my lips, digging into your sweet lips, biting hotly, at first gently, after I break off, biting to the blood. Come on, baby, why are you holding back a groan? Hands grip you, I force to clasp my waist with my legs, stroke my thigh, to hell I tear off the towel that is not necessary now. You make something uproariously, but I'm holding you, I'm on the bed, laying, and immediately grabbing for hands - I know that you will fight ..._

 _2\. Attack_ _I._

 _Impatiently pass by kisses on the neck, I hear your moaning, caressing my ears and a little distance, throwing off my sweatshirt. The body burns with desire, I fall to your chest, tenderly and playfully nibbling your nipples, massaging your breasts. You bend your back, already succumbing to a gradual excitement, but you still keep on the distance. Well, let's see how you like it - go down below, drowning the tip of the tongue in the navel, slid your fingers between your legs to the pussy "Jack ..." - you groan protestingly, but I grin, caressing her, penetrating slightly inside, enjoying your juice. I can not stand it anymore - I get up again at your level on the fly unbutton my pants, and go into your supple body, at the same time stopping the kiss of your mouth, catching your cry. I freeze, letting you get used to it, I start to move, going mad with your narrowness and heat. The breathing becomes faster, you start to move to me in time, and I torment both of us, playing with the tempo, forcing both of us to desire more and more. But I do not have enough patience for a long time, I burst into you more and more furiously, roaring deaf, biting you by the thin neck, whispering, through the roar "My ... Only mine, you hear ?! I will not give it to anyone!"_

 _3\. Triumph._

 _We gasp, we scream, as if there is no one else in this world beside us. You scratch my back, forcing me to bend over to you when at last I feel the approach of the long-awaited ecstasy, I squeeze you harder, digging into you like a wolf, when finally the discharge comes - filling you with a choked cry, hearing you scream. I fall on you, hot, gratefully kiss, hearing quiet sobs and moans. My girl, are you still afraid of me? Your face is shining, your eyes are moist, your lips are ajar, bitten by you and me, wet locks of hair scattered on the pillow. You often breathe, and I can not look at you. Inhaling the fragrance of your enjoyment, I smile quite enough, biting your shoulder, leaving your "mark". "My, Nick, you're just mine. You can run away from me as much as you like, but I'll overtake you everywhere. You will only belong to me ... "_


End file.
